elementalacadmeyrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Genevieve Petrova
|powers = ◾Hydrokinesis - manipulate and control liquid water and mold it into any desired shape or form. This includes shooting water blasts, creating water shields/domes, and using the water as a body armor. ◾Aquatic Adaption - breathe underwater, adapt to water pressure, allowing them to swim deep as they please. This also includes the ability to tell whether any body of water is made out of freshwater or saltwater. They can also know their exact coordinates when in water. ◾Hydroportation - teleport across short or long distances through liquid water. ◾Cryokinesis - control ice, snow and other forms of frozen water. ◾Biokinesis - using water to heal minor wounds. ◾Dehydration - absorb water. ◾Golem Creation - make golems out of ice and snow. ◾Freeze Breath - freeze things in solid ice using breath. ◾Ice Generation - create structures out of ice. |skills = Flexibility |weapon = Petrova Sword |strength = Fast Reflexes, Speed, Swimming |weakness = Heights, Climbing |been = N/A |quote2 = "She would rather walk in the darkness then follow anyone else's shadow." |bedroom = Gen's bedroom has lavender walls, and dark wood furniture to compliment the room. |pet = N/A |possessions = |likes = Reading, Going for Walks, Practicing her abilities |dislikes = Being compared to Harry, Ignorant People |colour = Purple |music = Honestly, anything :) |food = Perogies |animal = Foxes |book = The Adventure of Huckleberry Finn |quote3 = "Above all, be the heroine of your life, not the victim." |drink = Rum, Scotch or Cola |song = Sia - The Greatest (ft. Kendrick Lamar) |movie = The Imitation Game |sport = Gymnastics, or wrestling |model = Alicia Vikander |gender = Female |eye = Brown |hair = Brown |height = 5'6ft |weight = 117lbs |ethnicity = Russian |hand = Ambidextrous |shoe = 8 |voice = Calming |body = Slim |mental = N/A |disorders = N/A |medical = N/A |more images = Gen_Petrova_1.jpg Gen_GIF_3.gif Gen Petrova 2.jpg Gen_GIF_2.gif Gen_Petrova_4.jpg Gen_GIF_4.gif Gen_Petrova_6.jpg |mother = Tiara Myelin-Petrova |father = Vlenin Petrova |siblings = Harry Petrova - Brother, Christopher Halloway - Half Brother, Charlotte Petrova - Half Sister, Christina Petrova - Half Sister |other relatives = Sasha Petrova - Cousin |home = Moscow, Russia |earliest = Her mother was singing a lullaby to her |best = Arriving at the academy for her first day |kiss = A 13 year old boy at a party |love = None |nicknames = Gen |native = Bilingual - Russian and English |flaw = Not trusting |fears = Either her demons will get the best of her, or her parents will try to hurt her again. |hobbies = Ballet, Reading, Hanging out with friends |motto = |won't = |admires = N/A |influenced = N/A |crisis = |problems = |change = |alignment = |quote4 = |bad = |sleep = |attitude = |talents = |social = |cheated = |strangers = |lover = |friends = |familyp = |first impression = |like most = Unknown |like least = Unknown |relationships = |file2 = Gen_GIF_1.gif |file2 size = 125px |file3 = Gen_Petrova_3.jpg |file3 size = 250px}} Category:TWD's Characters Category:Prince/Princess Category:Royalty Category:Water Users Category:Female Category:Brunette Category:Dorm 8 Category:18 Year Olds